<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A game of Kisses and Glances by GavinsPlstcPrck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151609">A game of Kisses and Glances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck'>GavinsPlstcPrck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gently, Connor turned Gavin's head towards him, looking him in the eyes again. Gavin noted Connor's nostrils slightly trembling. The distance between them decreased again.</p><p>Connor opened his mouth tentatively, brushed his lips over Gavin's and shifted back a little. Gavin could taste Connor's breath in his mouth and raised his head imperceptibly. At first, it remained on short, almost shadowy touches.</p><p>Gavin tilted his head a little more, ran his lower lip over Connor's and the latter moved away from him again.</p><p>Gavin had to show some patience. Only then Connor would give him his sweet release by kissing him. It wasn't the first time they played this game...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A game of Kisses and Glances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've got the headcanon that Connor and Gavin have these moments where they just exchange glances, followed by passionate kissing, without leading to something sexual.</p><p>I tried to write one of those moments.</p><p>Recommended Song for this: Parachute - Looking back (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bT7iHrdulHw)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TV was running for two hours. But Gavin and Connor didn't even paid attention to it.</p><p>Gavin was beneath Connor, who was half laid on top of him. His left leg rested between Gavin's thighs, his left hand bedded on Gavin's left pectoral muscle. With his fingertips, he could detect Gavin's heartbeat beating evenly against his chest. Connor looked down at him. They exchanged glances for about five minutes.</p><p>Only now and then Connor lost it, smirking grimacingly as Gavin tilted his head and gave him a dirty grin. They didn't say a word to each other.</p><p>For Connor, there was nothing but Gavin's eyes. That damn grey, which he sometimes didn't know how to read. At times Gavin's eyes looked grey, at other they shimmered like seafoam. It was like a wave that swept onto the beach and crashed against the sand under its momentum. When Connor looked closely, he could see slight speckles of green in Gavin's eyes. With one look, Gavin was able to drive Connor out of his mind.</p><p>Once Connor had heard that people with grey eyes were polite, romantic, even shy. Clearly, it was the green tint that made the difference. Gavin was jealous, unpredictable and seductive. Connor deeply loved Gavin's eyes. Looking at them for a mere infinity made his Thirium pump race in agony.</p><p>Beneath his fingertips, Gavin's heart rate also increased as Connor bit his lower lip and lifted the angle of his mouth.</p><p>He watched the tip of Gavin's tongue appear between his lips and his mouth turn into a thin line. Connor's eyes skimmed over Gavin's slight wrinkles, the stubble on his chin, drawing a line across his cheek and up to his hair. By RA9, how much he loved it when Gavin ran it over his skin.</p><p>Connor scanned Gavin's scars, especially the one on his nose. Whenever he looked at it, he had to suppress the impulse in his analysis program to detect more data about it. Gavin had told him where it came from. That was all he wanted to know.</p><p>Gavin's eyes wandered across Connor's face and remained attached to his hair. A few strands hung down Connor's forehead, which Gavin now tried to arrange with two fingers. Without success. So he finally brushed through his hair, which only resulted in more strands of hair hanging down. The edge of Gavin's mouth flinched.</p><p>As Connor narrowed the distance between them and leaned a little closer to Gavin, his fingertips signalled that Gavin's heart rate went up. His chest rose and fell, perhaps a little faster than before. But Connor fidgeted a little more and stopped.</p><p>Gavin's breath stumbled and he snorted, almost a little mockingly. A grin crept up to his lips because he had raised his head a bit just a split second earlier and was about to approach Connor. Slightly tense, he let himself sink back down onto the couch.</p><p>Connor lifted an eyebrow and smiled.</p><p>Gavin felt like a teenager again, very close to kissing his crush for the very first time. Only it wasn't his crush but the best thing that had happened to him in his whole fucking life.</p><p>Connor didn't question him. Nothing of what he did.</p><p>Gavin's fingers brushed across Connor's cheek, along his jawbone. With his eyelids half-closed, Gavin could still see his warm brown eyes. How his pupils widened the closer he came. Sometimes they twitched nervously. Gavin had fallen in love with Connor's eyes long before he had even realized it. Connor's eyes pierced him, scanned him vehemently and yet they looked at him as innocently as possible.</p><p>It was easy for Gavin to completely lose himself in Connor's eyes.</p><p>Connor cupped Gavin's face and he snuggled up against Connor's hand. For a brief moment, Gavin closed his eyes and kissed Connor's thumb as he stroked his lips with it. Connor retracted the simulation of his skin and revealed his ivory coloured chassis.</p><p>Gavin placed his hand on Connor's and turned his head slightly to plant another kiss in the middle of Connor's palm: One of the most sensitive parts of Connor's entire body.</p><p>When Gavin's lips hit the sensor in its middle and he noticed the moisture from the tip of Gavin's tongue, a pleasant shiver went through him. It didn't just pass through his arm to his shoulders, it swept down into his lower regions. Form there it radiated to the very tips of his toes and Gavin knew how sensitive Connor was there.</p><p>"You're cheating," Connor murmured.</p><p>"I know," Gavin replied cheekily.</p><p>Gently, Connor turned Gavin's head towards him, looking him in the eyes again. Gavin noted Connor's nostrils slightly trembling. The distance between them decreased again.</p><p>Connor opened his mouth tentatively, brushed his lips over Gavin's and shifted back a little. Gavin could taste Connor's breath in his mouth and raised his head imperceptibly. At first, it remained on short, almost shadowy touches.</p><p>Gavin tilted his head a little more, ran his lower lip over Connor's and the latter moved away from him again.</p><p>Gavin had to show some patience. Only then Connor would give him his sweet release by kissing him. It wasn't the first time they played this game...</p><p>Gavin took a deep breath and swallowed. He licked his lips and clasped Connor's hand, which by now had wandered back to Gavin's heart. He interlocked it with his and Connor, who could now feel Gavin's pulse through his fingertips, noted that his partner was calming down a bit.</p><p>Connor slowly made his way towards him and then touched the tip of Gavin's nose with his. He nudged him gently, watching him attentively. For Gavin, it became a little less bearable and yet he resisted the temptation to just kiss Connor. If he behaved now, Connor would show mercy. Wouldn't he?</p><p>Almost as if Connor had heard his thoughts, the angle of his mouth started twitching and his lips shaped into a smile. Gavin couldn't hold back and smiled too.</p><p>Connor leaned over a little. It almost seemed as if Gavin was getting his will, but at the last instant, Connor's lips moved to Gavin's nose. There they gently caressed Gavin's skin, lovingly touching his scar and the wrinkle between his eyebrows which only visibly appeared when Gavin was angry. Connor touched his skin barely with his lips, and so he moved them across Gavin's cheek before withdrawing from him.</p><p>Gavin gave him a begging look which caused Connor to smile again.</p><p>Somehow, he felt a little sorry for Gavin... The way he made him fidget.</p><p>With every bit Connor got closer to him, Gavin's excitement increased noticeably. His fingers twitched, his pulse now hammering through his veins and Connor gave him his delicate release by kissing him gently and carefully on the mouth.</p><p>The tension in Gavin's body had become so ardent that he wanted to take it all at once. But he knew that Connor would just withdraw from him again. He relished his lover's lips far too much right now to take the risk. So Gavin gave Connor full control and closed his eyes.</p><p>Connor broke away from him, only to kiss Gavin again the next moment. Connor's lips met Gavin's, skimmed over them, and pulled away. He repeated this game several times before Connor allowed their kiss to last longer. Gavin replied willingly. The pressure in Connor's palm became a little stronger, almost possessive.</p><p>Meanwhile, Connor's lower lip pushed against Gavin's upper lip and then encircled it tenderly. Connor repeated it with his lower lip, caressing it with a gentle touch and eliciting a longing sigh from Gavin.</p><p>The tip of Connor's tongue touching Gavin's mouth hit him unprepared. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon, but he didn't resist. Gavin opened up to him, hesitantly coming towards him with his tongue and groping for Connor's. He sought for it but Connor still eluded him. It seemed like a veritable game of hide-and-seek, with Connor wanting to be caught by Gavin but then slipping away repeatedly.</p><p>Gavin had almost caught him, but Connor was faster by a mere split second. Amused, he chuckled into the kiss and Gavin joined in. Connor let him fidget a little more before he gave in to his desire.</p><p>After their little game, it was almost electrifying when their tongues finally met and almost cautiously probed each other. Gavin lured Connor's tongue into his mouth where he gently enveloped it with his lips. Connor cocked his head askew to reduced the distance between them even more.</p><p>Gavin let go of Connor's tongue and loosened the grip in his hand, causing Connor's hand to separate from Gavin's so he could return with it to Gavin's heart. His heartbeat vibrated through Gavin's whole body now. Connor stroked over Gavin's T-shirt, past his nipple and circled it through the fabric.</p><p>This made Gavin tremble and he put his hand on Connor's upper arm.</p><p>"Now you're getting unfair." Gavin's voice sounded amused.</p><p>Connor, however, gave him only a smile and raised an eyebrow before kissing him gently again.</p><p>Connor had no idea how crazy he made Gavin even with the slightest touch. How much Gavin had to control himself and not just drag Connor down on his back and literally attack him.</p><p>Their lips still connected, Gavin let Connor feel his teeth, Connor pulled back his tongue and gently bit Gavin on his lower lip. He tugged affectionately at it, released it and kissed him again.</p><p>Now Gavin's hand laid on Connor's cheek and pulled him closer, firmly but smoothly with his fingertips. Connor's hand closed around Gavin's wrist, but he didn't resist. Gavin deepened the kiss just more. He bit Connor on his bottom lip, just to lean into another kiss.</p><p>Gavin gasped to catch his breath and noticed Connor's hip snuggled closer to him. His hand hovered across Connor's cheek, towards his ear where he brushed gently over the contours of his auricle.</p><p>Connor gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes. He let Gavin cast a spell over him and just reacted. He had liked to start the whole thing under his control, but later on, he lost it in most cases hopelessly.</p><p>Gavin's arm rested on Connor's back, supported him gently and then he turned around on the couch with him the next moment. Connor let him pull along and looked up as Gavin broke away from him. Connor's palm was still placed on Gavin's chest. Gavin's heart beat faster and as they kissed again Connor synchronised the rhythm of his Thirium pump with Gavin's heartbeat.</p><p>To lay in Gavin's arms and kiss him felt like home to Connor. He had finally arrived. If he was able to avoid it, he would never let go of Gavin again.</p><p>Gavin pulled Connor's lower lip with his teeth cautiously, wandered over them with the tip of his tongue and put another kiss on his mouth. His hand moved down Connor's side.</p><p>"Didn't you want to stay in control," Gavin whispered after he separated from Connor and looked him in his eyes.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>Gavin curved the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Now it was Connor who reached for Gavin's lips and the latter denied them to him. Gavin made a rebuking sound.</p><p>Connor closed his eyes and grinned. "You drive me crazy Gavin Reed."</p><p>Gavin cupped Connor's cheek and just looked at him. "You have no idea..." Gavin muttered before leaning down again and pulling him into a long kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>